leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MidnightStar LoL/Midnight Star
Midnight Star, the Dark Vigilante is a custom champion that is made to be a Hybrid Melee fighter with good dueling capabilities. Counter-burst play is highly recommended. Pros * Good dueling capabilities. * Anti-burst ability. Cons * The ULT will ALWAYS kill you. * Long cooldowns. Lore Midnight has been alone for as long as he can remember. He learned by watching from the shadows, he saw happiness, sadness, and pain. He was always incredibly lonely, but he locked those feelings away and pushed forward. He witnessed thieves, liars, and murderers every day, and it nearly drove him insane. When he came of age, he left his home of Bilgewater and wandered across Valoran for years, searching for a place of peace and harmony, that he might be free of his haunting memories. While wandering the Freljord one day, he heard an indistinct wailing. He followed it to a crack in a frozen lake, below the surface he could see a giant sword that seemed as old as time itself. As he sat in marvel of the blade, the ice broke beneath him and he plunged into the freezing water. He tried to swim but he could barely move, then he heard the voice again but this time it spoke. "Take up the sword and I shall save you" it was the sultry voice of a young woman. Having no other option, he moved as best he could and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He immediately felt a rush of energy and easily swam to the surface. The voice was actually a spirit bound to the blade, and when he grabbed the sword she passed some of her power onto him to safe his life. Her name was Algos and her power allows her to feed off of negative emotions and her only desire is to cause pain. Midnight struck a deal with Algos, she could feed off of his emotions, and in return she would grant him some of her power. If she didn't accept he said he would put her back in the lake and make sure nobody ever found her again. One day the pair found themselves in Piltover, a so-called city of peace and progress. Midnight watched as a thief stole a coin purse and started running, but he couldn't watch anymore. He raised his left hand and shot a beam of dark energy at the thief. The thief fell to the ground, writhing in agony but physically unharmed. He watched the city, day by day, and seeing how corrupt it was he decided there was only one course left to him. He donned a mask and became a vigilante, taking justice into his own hands. When Jinx arrived in Piltover and incited chaos across the city, Midnight knew he couldn't just ignore her presence. Someone had to stop her from destroying the city. He followed Jinx to the League of Legends in an effort to stop her, once and for all. “I will be the light that shines in the darkness.” – Midnight Star Abilities Midnight channels dark energy through his blade, adding magic damage to each melee attack for 10 seconds. |leveling= |range=Self |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=30 Seconds }} Midnight fires dark energy in a piercing beam from his left hand dealing magic damage and slowing targets for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range=800 |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=15 Seconds }} }} |cost= |range= }} }} |range=710 }} }} |cooldown= |range= }} }} Category:Custom champions